candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Poll Archive
Below are a list of past polls the wiki had. They are no longer shown on the main page, but are still open to votes. 2016 Who do you think Joni should be with? Mikael Steve Other What is your favourite book in the series? Reaching for the Stars: Friendship Healthy Pretty Girls: Diet Everybody's Favorite Friend: Amity Sparkle & Shine: Hygiene Style with Substance: Savvy Caught in the Net: Technology Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility Happy Holidays!: Travel Girls on Guard: Self-Defence Starstruck!: Fandom Top of The Class: Academics Season of Blossoms: Growing Up My Little Secret: Privacy Yes, You Can!: Optimism Little Ladies: Courtesy Keeping You Waiting: Time Management Dreams Take Flight: Ambition Boys & Girls Rule!: Growing Up Kitchen Capers: Cooking Tiny Terror: Manners A Class Effort: Leadership On Our Own: Self-Reliance Rules of Popularity: Reputation More Than Friends: Feelings How do you feel about the comic? I LOVE IT!!! It is okay Nah...I've seen better ones I don't like it I don't know... When is your favorite moment between Richard and Sofia? When Richard saved Sofia from the bullies in Book 23, and went as far as punching one of them in the face. When Sofia dresses up in her gothic costume to scare Richard's childhood bullies (wealthy fraternal twins) away in Book 15. Whenever Sofia tried to act as a tsundere (cold and hostile) towards Richard and not expressing her true feelings for him. Whenever Richard said things that make Sofia blush. The fact that Sofia is the only person that knows Richard's true personality (which makes her special). I dunno...I like every Richard and Sofia moments! I don't really ship this two... When is your favorite Charmia (Charles and Mia) moment? In Book 3, Everybody's Favorite Friend: Amity In Book 12, Season of Blossoms: Growing Up In Book 20, Tiny Terror: Manners In Book 24, More Than Friends: Feelings All Charmia moments I don't ship Charmia None yet, I'm still waiting for my favorite Charmia moment(s) to happen in future books. How do you find this wiki website? A friend of mine introduced it to me Found this website link on Facebook Google "Candy Series" and found this website link I can't remember... 2017 Did you have the Candy Careers Card Game set? Yes! I love it. Nope, not planning to. Not Yet, but planning to I want to, but I can't buy it Candy Careers...what now?! Which character is like you the most? Mia Emilia Joni Sofia Charles Corey Mikael Steve/Irwin Alex Anthony Jane Carly Richard Others None Should Julian have a lover/girlfriend? Absolutely! Yes Maybe I dunno... No! From a scale of 1 to 5, how much do u like Sofia? 5 (I love her!!) 4 3 2 1 (I hate her!!) From a scale of 1 to 5, how much do u like Norman? 5 (I love him!!) 4 3 (nah, he's okay...) 2 1 (I hate him!!) From a scale of 1-5, how do you feel about the 30th Book "Spick and Span: Cleaniness"? 5 (It is great!!) 4 3 2 1 (it is terrible!!) Who do you think is the funniest character? Charles Joni Others None -.- Christmas is coming...which one do you want the most as a present? A crossover between Candy Series and Prince Series A spinoff for CS Easter eggs in future CS books of popular media (Anime, K-Pop, Celebrities etc.) None of the above Others Which (former) villain/antagonist interest you the most? Sofia Jane Carly Derek Joshua Sera and/or Nora Mr. Chan Others 2018 If you were the author/illustrator of Candy Series, what would you like to change? Try to carry on with the comic's storyline The relationship(s) between certain characters you like/dislike Bring back the old characters (Lily, Iris, Dave, Pauline etc.) Change and rewrite the story entirely Which (former) villain/antagonist interest you the most? Sofia Jane Carly Derek Joshua Sera and/or Nora Mr. Chan Others Least fave member of the trio? (Doesn't need to be you dislike/hate her) Mia Joni Emilia When will you think Candy Series comic will end? Like friking One Piece, Never Book 40-50 What are your thoughts on Book 24, More Than Friends: Feelings? Too much forced shipping/romance... Just find it mediocre/average, not my favorite book. I dislike/hate Carly! The revelation of Miyuki and Antone's relationship is surprising. Which sibling/cousin group should be focused on in future CS books? Norman, Nancy, Noel, Nathan, Newton, Nelson and Nina Mia and her twin siblings Antone and Aimone Sofia and Lily Charles and Sera Anthony and Andrew Alex and Alan Steve and Irwin Poll Ideas The wiki is open to poll ideas from our fellow visitors. Hence if you had one or a serveral poll ideas in mind, do submit your ideas to any administrators here on the wiki! Poll ideas shall be reviewed by Admins first before deciding whether they can be added into the main page as future polls. However, nonsensical, rude or Non-Candy Series related ideas is strictly NOT accepted. Category:Browse